


3 razy gdy partner Jake'a był dla niego nieodpowiedni i ten jeden raz gdy był.

by czerwonetrampki



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: 3+1, 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Love, M/M, Pining, Requited Love, but - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czerwonetrampki/pseuds/czerwonetrampki
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 8





	3 razy gdy partner Jake'a był dla niego nieodpowiedni i ten jeden raz gdy był.

**1**

Brian był uroczy. Zabierał go na pełne cukierkowej atmosfery randki, na których trzymali się za ręce, kupował mu prezenty oraz kwiaty, w dużej mierzę znosił jego długie, wprawiające w szał większość osób, słowotoki, oraz nie uciekł z krzykiem gdy zobaczył Roque’a grożącego Jake’owi nożem. Większość uciekała z krzykiem na sam widok jego kumpla z drużyny, a w tamtej sytuacji ostrze znajdowało się niebezpiecznie blisko krocza hakera (na szczęście Clay w odpowiednim momencie go od niego odciągnął). Brian był lekko blady po tej sytuacji, ale grzecznie pozostał na miejscu, by poznać resztę przegranych.

Blondyn uznał, że to już czas przejść na kolejny etap w związku. Byli dosyć zgraną parą posiadającą parę miesięcy stażu. Brian wydawał się wręcz idealny, lecz haker musiał sprawdzić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Dlatego właśnie zaplanował dzisiejsze spotkanie. Mieli się spotkać w parku. Jensen trzymał w dłoniach trochę potarganą papierową torbę, do której zapakował jaskraworóżową koszulkę. Była to koszulka drużyny piłkarskiej jego siostrzenicy. Dziewczynka była oczkiem w głowie Jake’a, wiernie chodził na każdy mecz, a gdy nie mógł zawsze do niej dzwonił, by się dowiedzieć wyniku rogrywki. Zawsze ją wspierał i pomagał swojej siostrze w jej wychowaniu, gdy ojciec Beth je zostawił. Były najważniejszymi osobami w życiu blondyna, więc jego partner musiał mieć z nimi dobre relacje.

Brian, usiadłszy obok Jensena, pocałował go w policzek na przywitanie. Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Mam dla ciebie mały prezent – powiedział, a następnie wręczył mężczyźnie wygniecioną torbę.

Mężczyzna zdziwił się lekko, lecz przyjął prezent, gdy zajrzał do środka jedynie zmarszczył brwi.

\- W sobotę Petunie mają mecz, mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz. – Oczy Jake’a tak jak zwykle zalśniły.

Blondyn zawszę był pełen radosnej energii, lecz gdy wspominał o swojej siostrzenicy promieniał jeszcze bardziej. Początkowo Brian był zdziwiony zauważając podobną reakcje przy tematach schodzących na Cougara. Haker mówił o nim z nietypową czułością nieskierowaną do nikogo innego, jego ton stawał się delikatniejszy, a przywiązanie było coraz bardziej widoczne z każdym kolejnym wypowiadanym słowem. Zawsze byli blisko. Alvarezowi nigdy nie przeszkadzało paplanie blondyna, a co więcej lubił go słuchać, znajdował w tym ukojenie. Cisza po stronie meksykanina dawała hakerowi wolność jakiej wcześniej nie miał, odpowiedzi Cougara w postaci mruknięć i monosylab nie zniechęcały go. Wiedział, że zawsze słucha jego wywodu.

Po wydarzeniach z Boliwii ich więź pogłębiła się. Gdy jednemu brakło już sił, drugi go ciągnął, nie dając opaść na dno. Nie mogli pozwolić, by sytuacja w jakiej się znaleźli złamała ich. Dali radę stanąć na nogi, dzięki wzajemnemu opieraniu się na sobie.

\- Na pewno przyjdę, dziękuję za prezent – rzucił brunet.

Jake wstał i wyciągnął rękę w stronę towarzysza, ten przyjął ją. Ruszyli w kierunku głównej ścieżki, aby zjeść obiad w restauracji, w której pierwszy raz się spotkali.

***

Nadszedł dzień meczu. Jensen siedział obok Carlosa na trybunach. Tylko on dał się namówić na przyjście. Zostały ostatnie minuty do rozpoczęcia gdy Brian przyszedł. Był ubrany w zwykłą szarą, nic nie znaczącą koszulkę. Cougar zlustrował go dokładnie wzrokiem, patrzył na niego niczym jastrząb na swoją ofiarę.

 _Nic z tego nie będzie_ pomyślał

Następnego dnia Jake zerwał z Brianem.

**2**

Haker zbliżał się do mieszkania Jacoba. Dopiero wczoraj wrócił z Meksyku. Przegrani spędzili tam bite cztery miesiące zanim utwierdzili się w przekonaniu, że pogłoska na temat Maxa była fałszywa. Rozgoryczeni wrócili do kraju: pobyt tam był wyczerpujący. Jake stęsknił się za swoim chłopakiem. Chciał mu zrobić miłą niespodziankę, pojawiając się u progu jego mieszkania. Pragnął zobaczyć się z nim, spędzić czas oraz poczuć bliskość. Cougar był wspaniałą przytulanką, zawsze dawał mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa oraz ukojenie w trudnych chwilach, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że blondyn odrobinkę tęsknił za Jacobem. 

Nic wcześniej mu nie mówiąc, pukał do drzwi małej klitki mężczyzny. Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał trzask zamka, a tuż przed nim pojawił się rudzielec. Miał szopę na głowię i był ubrany w piżamę, co nie było zaskakujące skoro zegar wskazywał dopiero dziewiątą z rana.

\- Jake! – krzyknął, gdy go ujrzał. Wpadł w ramiona Jensena. – Strasznie tęskniłem!

\- Ja też – mruknął w szyję chłopaka.

– Wejdź do środka. – Przepuścił go w drzwiach. – Przepraszam za bałagan, właśnie sprzątam.

\- Nic nie szkodzi.

Blondyn wszedł do znajomego salonu. Gołym okiem widać było, że Jacob zaczął cotygodniowe sprzątanie. Na fotelu leżała sterta nieposkładanych ubrań – pewnie dopiero ściągniętych z suszarki, podłoga była mokra od śladów wody z mydlinami, a przy oknie stała drabina.

To co zwróciło uwagę Jake’a była niepozorna miska z wodą, która stała na ławie, po środku salonu. W niej zanurzona została jaskraworóżowa koszulka z widocznym napisem „Naprzód Petunie!”. To była dokładnie ta sama koszulka, dana Jacobowi w prezencie po zakończeniu sezonu. Do tej pory chłopak ani razu jej nie założył, teraz wiedział dlaczego. Pewnie wziął ją za zwykłą szmatę do podłóg, nic nie znaczącą rzecz, wzgardził ich relację oraz uczuciami Jensena do swojej rodziny. Blondyn zdębiał, poczuł ogarniającą go wściekłość i wzburzenie. Otworzył usta, zamknął je oraz jeszcze raz otworzył, lecz żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z jego ust.

Rudzielec zwrócił uwagę na zmianę atmosfery w pomieszczeniu, następnie prześledził wzrokiem na co patrzy jego (nie wie, że już były chłopak). Zaczerwienił się z zażenowania, Jake miał nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzieć!

\- Skarbie…

\- Nie! – Jensen wskazał na niego palcem. Był czerwony na twarzy, żyłka na jego czole pulsowała lekko, a dolna warga drżała przez nieukrywaną furię. Jak ten mały, rudy gnojek śmiał zrobić coś takiego?!

Po krótkim oraz strasznie niezręcznym mierzeniu się wzrokiem, w końcu odzyskał głos. Ciągle wskazywał palcem na Jacoba. Odetchnął głęboko, aby odzyskać namiastki utraconej kontroli.

\- Nikt, nigdy nie potraktował mnie w taki sposób – powiedział gwałtownie wymachując rękami. – Nawet Roque ze swoimi zasranymi nożami! Nikt! Świetnie pokazałeś jak traktujesz naszą relację. Wychodzę w tym momencie, nie musisz mi oddawać pozostawionych tutaj rzeczy.

Spojrzał na mokrą, zdewastowaną koszulkę, następnie wyszedł z mieszkania, podkreślając swoją złość głośnym zatrzaśnięciem drzwiami.

***

\- Jak tam Jacob? Spotkałeś się z nim po powrocie? – spytał Pooch podczas wspólnego wieczorku karcianego.

\- On dla mnie nie istnieje – odpowiedział złowieszczym tonem Jake. Nachmurzył się, gdy widok koszulki w misce z wodą stanął mu przed oczyma.

\- Co takiego zrobił? – zaciekawił się Cougar.

\- Zniszczył koszulkę Petunii. – Jensen mściwie położył kartę na stół. Jego głos przyprawiał ciarki na skórze.

Przegrani wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a Cougar ukrył uśmiech w kartach. Tym razem to on wygrał zakład.

**3**

Jake siedział na trybunach. Tym razem Petunie grały przeciwko Nagietkom - naprawdę groźnie wyglądającym ośmiolatkom. Nieważne było to, że przeciwna drużyna miała zawodników dwa razy większych od jego siostrzenicy. Jensen wierzył w wygraną zespołu Beth.

\- Cześć.

Mężczyzna podskoczył zaskoczony przez głos znajdujący się blisko jego lewego ucha, gwałtownie obrócił się w tamtą stronę. Była to Andrea. Zaczęli się ostatnio spotykać na kawę i oboje mieli nadzieję na coś poważniejszego.

\- Hej

Jake był zaciekawiony jej obecnością na meczu. Nie sądził, aby była zainteresowana ligą ośmiolatków.

\- Co tutaj robisz? – spytał z ciekawością.

\- Moja córka jest w drużynie, a ty?

\- Moja siostrzenica również. – Jensen wskazał na noszoną przez siebie koszulkę Petunii. Kobieta zaśmiała się lekko na ten widok. Zaangażowanie blondyna było całkiem urocze. Podobało jej się to w nim. Często przy niej mówił na temat Beth, na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że bardzo ją kocha.

Rozmowa naturalnie urwała się wraz z rozpoczęciem meczu. Po pierwszych piętnastu minutach Nagietki zaczęły wygrywać, a pod koniec oczywistym było, że jego drużyna nie zdobędzie pucharu. Jensen mimo to próbował nie tracić entuzjazmu. Przynajmniej do pewnego momentu. W jego siostrzenicę wbiegła jej dwa razy większa przeciwniczka, dosyć gwałtownie ją nokautując. Andrea krzyknęła coś obok niego, lecz on już tego nie słyszał. Szybko wstał ze swojego miejsca i zbiegł z trybun na boisko. Beth dalej nie była wstanie się podnieść. Pomógł jej, nie zważając na okrzyki kobiety sędziującej mecz. Jego siostrzenica była ranna, nie była wstanie samodzielnie się podnieść, tylko to było ważne.

Po wielu krzykach ze strony Jake’a i mediatorki, odprowadził dziewczynkę na ławkę. Od medyka dowiedział się, że ma skręconą kostkę. Natychmiast wróciłby do tamtej nierozsądnej kobiety, żeby jej uświadomić czym jest czysta i bezpieczna gra, lecz drogę zagrodziła mu Andrea.

-Czemu tak gwałtownie zareagowałeś? – spytała. – Przecież na tym polega sport!

\- Na tym polega sport?! Na tym, że Beth ma skręconą kostkę przez to, że jakaś dziewczynka ją sfaulowała? – krzyknął oburzony.

\- Ona jej nie sfaulowała! Odebrała jej tylko piłkę! Moja córka grała czysto! – odparła. Nagle stała się bardzo sfrustrowana.

\- Gdyby tak grała, to moja siostrzenica nie byłaby poszkodowana!

-Tak?! Może niech nauczy się lepiej grać!

Jake nie zorientował się nawet kiedy ta rozmowa zamieniła się w zażartą kłótnię, która skończyła się dopiero wtedy, gdy zauważył, że Beth jest na granicy płaczu. Zabrał ją wtedy szybko z tamtego przeklętego miejsca ignorując coraz bardziej wściekłą kobietę.

Zabrał ją na lody, aby poprawić jej humor po tej porażce jaką było to popołudnie. Zamówił jej podwójną porcję bananowo czekoladowych lodów, a sobie miętowych.

\- Przepraszam Bethie, nie powinnaś być świadkiem tej sytuacji. – Jake skrzywił się na to jak to zabrzmiało.

\- Nie martw się, nie powiem mamie – odpowiedziała, zabierając się za kolejną porcje lodów. Blondyn prychnął tylko na te słowa.

W ciągu kolejnego tygodnia Andrea została przez niego zapomniana.

**+1**

Jake wyciągnął się na łóżku, głębiej zakopując się w kołdrę, przy czym sięgnął ręką, aby przytulić się do Cougara. Napotkał jednak pustkę. Nie przejmując się tym jednak położył twarz na poduszce, aby zaciągnąć się zapachem snajpera. Pachniał prochem strzelniczym oraz petrichorem, pachniał domem. Jake uwielbiał ten zapach tak samo jak kochał Alvareza.

Miał nadzieję na powrót bruneta, lecz gdy po dłuższej chwili się to nie stało postanowił, że pora wstać z łóżka. Ostatni raz zaciągnął się ostałą na poduszce wonią po czym wyczołgał się z posłania. Ubrał leżącą na podłodze białą koszulkę, która musiała być Cougara – on sam nie miał jednolitych ubrań, następnie zszedł na dół do salonu.

Zatrzymali się u siostry Jake’a na krótkie wakacje. Blondyn chciał w końcu zapoznać snajpera ze swoją rodziną. Obaj byli tym zestresowani. Haker pragnął, aby wszyscy zapałali do siebie sympatią, w końcu już od dawna zaczął traktować Carlosa jako członka rodziny, nawet wtedy kiedy jeszcze się nie spotykali. Zawsze ich do siebie ciągnęło. Jake był zaciekawiony postawą drugiego mężczyzny, za to brunet był wdzięczny, że Jensen jako jedyny nie oczekiwał od niego odpowiedzi, czekał na nie cierpliwie, a nawet jeśli ich nie dostawał nie przejmował się tym. Zaczęli sobie ufać, stawać zgranym duetem. Pragnęli być blisko siebie, szukali swego towarzystwa.

Nigdy nie zaprzeczali, że są dla siebie ważni. Jensen stał się jedyną osobą w zespole, która bez konsekwencji mogła nagle dotknąć bądź przytulić, później zaś dotknąć kapelusz Cougara. Jedyną reakcją Clay’a jaką wydobyli było mruczenie pod nosem o DADT oraz wymienianie porozumiewawczych spojrzeń z Aishą. Jake wolał i nie zamierzał tego komentować, po prostu dalej przytulał się do snajpera. Później zaczęły się pocałunki w policzki i w nos. Następnie Cougar składał mu całusy w czoło przed i po walce. Przed na szczęście, a po, by sprawdzić czy Jensen jest cały.

Jake nie pamięta kto kogo pocałował po raz pierwszy w usta, za to pamięta jak oczy snajpera święciły się tej nocy oraz to jak nie mogli powstrzymać uśmiechów, gdy na siebie spoglądali.

Gdy stanął w progu salonu nie mógł się ruszyć. Obrazek na który się natknął był zbyt cudowny do przetworzenia. Okulary opadły na czubek jego nosa, a usta otworzyły się w szoku, mógł tylko stać i patrzeć. Widok bowiem wyglądał następująco: Cougar siedział na podłodze, miał na sobie różową koszulkę, zabraną wcześniej hakerowi, na której widniał napis „Naprzód Petunie!”, plecami był oparty o kanapę, a na niej zaś mieściła się Beth. Na jej głowie znajdował się kapelusz snajpera, ona zaś ze skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy wykonywała swoją pracę – zaplatanie kolejnej partii włosów Carlosa w warkoczyki. Jake pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział czegoś bardziej uroczego.

Przez dobry moment nie mógł się otrząsnąć, aż do chwili, gdy oczy Alvareza nie spotkały jego i czarnowłosy nie podniósł wymownie brwi. Jake zamknął usta podszedł do swojego partnera i dał mu całusa w usta.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział na przywitanie.

Beth odmruknęła coś w odpowiedzi, dalej zajęta robieniem warkoczyków. Cougs uśmiechnął się do niego i odpowiedział na powitanie.

\- Idę do kuchni robić śniadanie, jedliście już coś? – Jensen zmarszczył zabawnie brwi, chcąc wyglądać bardziej groźnie, gdy to mówił.

\- Jeszcze nie, Bethanie koniecznie chciała zapleść mi warkocze – odpowiedział rozbawiony. Żarliwość tej małej była urzekająca.

\- Tak myślałem – westchnął blondyn, po czym poczłapał do kuchni. Na progu obrócił się, żeby jeszcze raz spojrzeć na obrazek, który tworzyli Beth i Cougs.

_On jest idealny_ pomyślał Jake.


End file.
